Te vas a quedar solo
by Russel Teoz
Summary: Y ambos dicen cosas, pero saben que no tiene mucho sentido. Del reto literario "Un regalo para Navidad", tal y como lo pidió Ange Rosencreuz


**Te ves a quedar solo  
><strong>_Pareja: Us/Uk_

_Para: Ange Rosencreuz  
>Aquí está, al fin. Lo siento mucho, cher, pero se me pasó navidad, no tuve acceso a una computadora hasta el 3 de enero, y pensé en publicarlo como regalo del día de reyes, pero tuve un imprevisto y… pues bueno, un poco tarde, pero espero que te guste.<em>

—Te vas a quedar solo. Eres como ese sujeto ese del Cuento de Navidad que escribieron las gallinas.

—Alfred, es "Dickens", no "Chickens"

—Da igual. De todos modos, eres como él, igual de gruñón y amargado.

Arthur no dice nada, ni tampoco lo hace Alfred. Por un par de minutos el único sonido es el de los dedos de Arthur contra el teclado, hasta que el otro, al parecer, se harta:

—Pero pensándolo mejor, creo que no eres como él, y tampoco te quedarás solo.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No.

[Silencio]

Arthur sigue tecleando en su computadora. Es Nochebuena, sí, pero aún así tiene una fecha de entrega cercana, y su editor se volvería lo si no termina lo que está escribiendo a tiempo.

— ¿Sabes por qué?— dice Alfred de pronto.

— ¿Por qué qué?

— Por qué no te vas a quedar solo.

Arthur no responde de momento, sino hasta que pasan unos minutos, y Alfred ya ha olvidado la pregunta.

— No.

— ¿No qué?

— No lo sé.

— Si no sabes, ¿por qué dices no?

Arthur suelta un suspiro exasperado

— Idiota. Estaba contestando a tu pregunta, la de si sabía por qué no me iba a quedar solo.

— Ah, eso.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Creo que ya se me olvidó de qué hablábamos — dice, y suelta una risa nerviosa—.

—Idiota.

Alfred vuelve a quedarse callado, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos. Al inicio su compañero parece no notarlo, pero repentinamente deja de teclear y se dirige al otro

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Eh?

— No es muy normal que te quedes tan callado y taciturno.

—Oh, solo pensaba.

— ¿Y en qué?

— Bien, sabes que mi mente funciona de extrañas maneras, y si inicio pensando en algo, termino con una idea que no tiene nada que ver. Justo eso me ocurrió ahora.  
>Empecé pensando en ti.<p>

-el inglés se ruboriza ligeramente-

—… pero seguí y seguí, pasé desde "¿porqué la palabra sinónimo no tiene sinónimo?", y seguí con "¿por qué the writers write, but fingers doesn't fing?", luego se me ocurrió preguntarme qué estará haciendo Matthew, me entraron muchas ganas de comer una hamburguesa, y finalmente te preguntaré, ¿por qué nunca escribes sobre mi?

Al parecer, a Arthur le ha costado seguir la línea de pensamiento de Alfred

— ¿Qué?

— Que por qué nunca escribes sobre mí. He leído lo que haces, ¿sabes?, y he visto que escribes sobre todo. Hiciste un cuento sobre un copo de nieve, una novela sobre un escolar, un relato sobre el bosque, un par de poemas para el sol, ¡incluso leí algo tuyo sobre el polvo! Eres un escritor y todo, ¿por qué nunca has escrito sobre mí?

—Bueno… pues…

—Ni sobre mí, ni por mí, ni para mí.

— Esto…

— Pero si vi que una vez escribiste sobre Matty, ¿por qué mi hermano sí y yo no?

— Pues….

— ¡Creo que hasta metiste de personaje una vez a aquél francés que tanto odias!

– ¡Eso…!

—Y me dijiste que me amabas, ¿es qué todo era una mentira?

A este punto, Arthur ya se ha exasperado. Alfred no ha dejado de interrumpirle, y ahora está rojo de coraje. Por supuesto, eso es lo que él diría, y no que lo que lo sonrojó fue lo último que dijo Alfred

— ¡Ya déjame hablar!

Y Alfred lo hace. Cierra su boca, cruza sus piernas y lo mira expectante

—No, nunca escribo sobre ti. Es porque me quedaría algo que nadie querría leer.

Alfred le clava la mirada, tal vez dolido, y hace ademán de irse

— ¡Espera!, no estoy diciendo algo malo. Creo que sonó un tanto insultante, pero no estaba implicando nada malo. Déjame explicarte.

[Arthur abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra de inmediato, las mejillas sonrojadas, como si hubiera pensado algo demasiado vergonzoso. Alfred solo le clava la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero aún así se sienta en el sillón junto al del inglés. Cruza las piernas, pone los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en sus palmas. Mira a Arthur expectante

—Pues… ehm… es que… si escribiera sobre ti... nadie leería… porque… ¡agh!, ¡es que si escribo algo contigo como personaje la trama no avanzaría nada, porque me pasaría páginas y páginas describiendo tu cabello, o tus terribles ojos azules, o la perfecta forma de tu cara, o tus malditamente hermosos labios, y te juro que te degollaré si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de decirte!,

[Arthur está ahora más rojo que nunca]

—Es más, ¡olvida que dije esto!, ¡esta conversación nunca ocurrió!

Alfred tenía una sonrisa muy rara en su rostro

—Entonces, si escribieras sobre mí, ¿terminaría siendo algo como Twilight?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes, tú mismo lo dijiste. Páginas y páginas describiendo mi asombrosa belleza.

— ¡Cállate!, ¡nunca dije nada sobre "asombrosa belleza"!

— Oh, claro que sí. Y si no lo dijiste, lo pensaste.

— ¡Que no!, ¡cállate!

—Admítelo, estás loco por mí

— ¡Que te calles!

Pero es Arthur quien se calla, pues no puedes decir gran cosa cuando tienes otros labios sobre los tuyos.

Se separan y Arthur, con las orejas rojas, vuelve a su trabajo. Alfred se levanta, y vuelve poco después con dos tazas en la mano, una de las cuales deja al lado de Arthur.

— ¿Te digo por qué no te vas a quedar solo?— dice de pronto Alfred.

— ¿Eh?

— Es sobre lo que te decía hace rato.

— Ah, sí. Entonces, ¿por qué no me voy a quedar solo?

— Bueno, eres un gruñón con terrible carácter y poco sentido del humor…

— Ah, muchas gracias— interrumpe el otro sarcásticamente.

—… pero tienes la suerte de que yo estoy contigo, y sabes que nunca te voy a dejar.

Arthur sonríe.

— ¡Así que agradece mi heroísmo que no me permite abandonar a los necesitados!, ¡soy asombroso!

— Eres un idiota — dice, y le da un golpe en la nuca con lo que tuvo más a la mano –un libro-.

Pero aún sigue sonriendo.


End file.
